theantiheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Hoek
Ren Höek is one of the two titular protagonists of The Ren & Stimpy Show. However, Ren is sometimes portrayed as the main antagonist in the show. Ren's violent behavior and foul attitude is heavily played upon in many episodes of the series, though he does have a softer side he rarely shows and can be remorseful when he goes too far - most of the time however Ren is a psychopath with extremely volatile and disturbing behavior as well as a bullying nature. Ren is greedy, delusional and (as mentioned above) murderously insane - all traits which make him antagonist, though he does genuinely care for Stimpy in his own bizarre way. Personality Ren is a bad-tempered, aggressive, emotionally unstable and violently psychotic chihuahua. He has stated once in "Stimpy's Invention" that he "loves" being angry. He is extremely selfish and childish, and at tense times mentally unstable. He is also shown at times to have many mood swings. Villainous Acts *He constantly abuses Stimpy by hitting and torturing him. *In Space Madness, He becomes a maniac and encourages Stimpy into pushing The History Eraser Button which erases the characters from existence. *In Sven Hoek, he nearly beats Stimpy with a bat and he also details how he shall torture Stimpy and Sven (his cousin who came to visit) after they destroy his prized possessions which leads to his downfall when he urines on the Don't Whizz on the Electric Fence game and gets electrocuted and ends up in Hell. *In Stimpy's Fan Club, He gets jealous of Stimpy's fame while he recieves no mail and almost kills Stimpy in his sleep but his conscious intervenes and stops him then in the morning when he receives a letter from Stimpy he breaks down and feels sorry for being a jerk. *In The Cat That Laid The Golden Hairball, He brutally tortured and suffered Stimpy into hwarfing hairballs for money which he almost gets killed but soon as the episode is over, they all begin to dance in celebration. *In Man's Best Friend, When George Liquor encourages Ren to attack him, Ren takes the opportunity to retaliate, bludgeoning him madly paddling with an oar until he's unconscious. *In Jimminy Lummox, He does cruel things including prank phone calls, contaminating the tap water, torturing at baby birds, and killing a fly by trying to rip one of its wings off, which leads to Stimpy lending his conscience, Jiminy Lummox, to Ren to set him right, by pummeling him when he abuses Stimpy which upsets him more. *In Cheese Rush Days, He leaves Stimpy in a cave to die for money which leads to his defeat in the where he gets run over by Stimpy after getting booted from a place where he sells a tiny nugget to a guy which he rejects. *In Double Header, He attempts to send Stimpy away to the farest planet, Ursa Minor after the years which caused Ren to hate him. *In Bell Hops, He attempts to take a picture of Mr. Noggin for $1,000,000, despite not caring about his backstory which his greed gets the better of him in the end when his money gets taken away by his boss. *In Ren Seeks Help, He goes into a psychotic rage and almost beats Mr. Horse to death becoming a rabid beast in the end. *In Naked Beach Frenzy, He becomes a mindless pervert and harasses women around the beach. Heroic Acts *He sometimes cares for Stimpy. *In Robin Hoek, In his dream he (as Robin Hoek) saves Maid Moron (Stimpy) from the Sheriff of Nottingham. *He redeems himself in the end of Stimpy's Fan Club. *He sometimes saves Stimpy when he's in trouble. *In Stimpy's First Fart, He brought Stimpy in the house after he was freezed in a cube of ice and showed him Stinky, his fart friend after he found his way home. *In The Last Temptation, He saved Stimpy from choking on a lump of chicken by hitting his back. *In Altruists, He and Stimpy built a home for a woman and her son. *In Stimpy's Pregnant, He brought Stimpy to the hospital when he was "pregnant". Gallery download (7).jpg|Ren sad download (8).jpg download (4).png|Ren with Stimpy download (9).jpg|Ren goes psychotic with an axe External Links *Ren Hoek on http://renandstimpy.wikia.com/wiki/Ren_Höek Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Jerks Category:Butt-Monkey Category:Reformed characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Liars Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Pranksters